


Boys Are Hard (To Figure Out)

by WistfulMoon_ArdentStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mcgonagall is the best, POV Draco Malfoy, Stupid Boys, This Is STUPID, all hail Mcgonagall, embarassing Draco, everyone already knows, just admit it's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars/pseuds/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars
Summary: Draco Malfoy doesn't think anything should be quite so difficult. Especially a boy. Except this particular boy does happen to be a git. Of epic proportions.





	Boys Are Hard (To Figure Out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForlornFaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForlornFaerie/gifts).

> This is dedicated to my best friend in the world who made me see the light and dragged me into Drarry! ForlornFaerie look at what you did!!! Anything Drarry I produce should be blamed on her. Also, my cat who is basically the cat version of meme Draco. 
> 
> This is very dumb guys but I hope you enjoy!

Draco Malfoy doesn't think anything should be quite so difficult. Especially a boy. Except this particular boy does happen to be a git. Of epic proportions. He glances up from his Transfiguration notes to observe his new difficult problem.

Of course, he's not paying any attention. Chin propped up on his palm, gaze directed towards the small windows lining the far wall of the classroom and the gloomy grey sky beyond. Draco quickly glances up to McGonagall to confirm she’s not paying one bit of attention to Potter not paying one bit of attention. Of all the professors to receive special treatment from, how had he managed McGonagall? She was notoriously stern on even the most mundane of things. 

That's what Potter does though isn't it? Playing up his savior schtick. The poor golden boy who can't catch a break. Preying on the kindness of those around him to get special treatment. Well Draco, for one, wasn't going to fall for it. 

Stupid Potter. 

Nearly everything about him was stupid to the point of absurd. His stupid hair. Stupidly sticking every which way. How it had felt thick and a bit coarser than he had imagined. His stupid lips. Stupidly perfect how full and soft they were. How surely they had dominated his own. His stupid eyes. How they had managed to strip Draco of all resolve with one impassioned look. He hadn't even mentioned what a vibrant green they were. Stupid for eyes to be so bright, really. Those stupid hands. How they had fumbled just a bit with his belt buckle but regained all confidence once their cocks were pressed together. 

What was really the absolutely most maddeningly stupid thing Potter had done was strutted into class, walked right past, and gave him no acknowledgement whatsoever. As if last night never happened. How stupid could one person be? 

A great deal was what Draco had so far managed to assess. 

So, where did that leave them? Was this supposed to be a one-off thing blamed on hormones and secret pining? Not that Draco had been doing any of said pining, thank you very much. That sounded like something a stupid childish git would be up too. Right up Potter’s alley. 

Draco closes his eyes and lets out a long suffering sigh pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

The more enlightened, patient part of Draco’s mind knew Potter was probably just as confused and didn't know how to proceed either. He would have to be the better man (as usual) and pull Potter aside to sort this out. 

‘I’m being too hard on Potter’ was what Draco had meant to say. Alas, his mind took all of his jumbled inner monologue and with a very unfortunate slip of the tongue he announced - “I’m hard for Potter!”

Hadn't he also meant to say that under his breath? Wow. He had really cocked that up in every way imaginable, hadn't he?

A hushed silence filled the room and Draco opened his eyes to find every student’s gaze fixed upon him. Curiously enough most of the faces staring back did not seem surprised by his declaration but displayed various degrees of amusement. 

“AHEM. Mr. Malfoy, while I do congratulate you on your new found… enthusiasm towards your fellow student, I will remind you, just this once, that my classroom is not the time for such proclamations. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Professor. It won't happen again,” Draco sheepishly mumbled while the class erupted into quiet giggles. 

“I should hope not. Moving on class - now, the proper-” McGonagall immediately picked right back up silencing the class and guiding it forward before anyone could react properly to what had just happened (though he was sure once he was out of the safety of her classroom it was going to be hell). Draco was suddenly grateful for the stern, no-nonsense way about her now. Maybe Potter wasn't the only student she had a soft spot for.

A delicate, familiar hand starts to rub his back in a soothing up and down motion, “You’ll be fine and if anyone tries to take the piss out of you I’ll hex them into oblivion.” 

“Thanks Pans-” Before Draco could even finish the thought she reaches across him with her other hand, palm up, ready to take the coins Blaise was waiting to give her.

Eyes wide with disbelief Draco looks between the two before questioning, “Really?!”

Pansy simply shrugs, triumphant smile on her face as she reaches down to put her winnings into her bag.

“I placed my bet on Potter being the one to slip up. I was so sure seeing as he does tend to cause scenes. Oh, well, congrats on bagging Potter then mate! … or whatever you two have going on now,” Blaise claps him on the back before turning his focus back toward the lesson.

Unbelievable! He supposed he should be upset about his closest friends betting on his love life or that him having the hots for Potter had been evident to everyone (and that apparently he had been so obvious it warranted such a dull reaction). No, he was more upset that Blaise had been right. Draco suspects he may have hit a personal low having managed to cause a bigger scene than Drama King Potter himself. 

Speaking of his Majesty - had Draco’s little outburst had any effect on him? Feeling it was too late for discretion at this point Draco threw all caution to the wind and glanced back over in Potter’s direction. 

His attention catches on the row behind Potter first. The Weasel has his chest bent over his desk, one hand reaching forward clutching at Potter’s robe. His whole body was shaking, his skin was flushed akin to a bright red apple. His face was contorted in an unattractive grimace from trying to hold in laughter. Well, he wasn't doing a very good job, was he? The Know-It-All was obviously not amused and was shushing him and making motions between McGonagall and their neglected notes. She looked more frazzled than usual, though it seemed to be more from trying to make sure she didn't miss too much of the lesson than from Draco’s declaration. 

No surprise there, so they had known as well. Then that just leaves… 

Letting his gaze travel ever so slightly over he’s met dead on with intense green eyes. Potter is half-turned in his seat to get a better view of Draco. The bright grey sky illuminates him from behind shrouding his strong features in moody shadows. Still, those eyes, those damn green eyes, were as bright as ever. No amount of shadow could ever seem to dim Potter. Those eyes were burning with that same fiery, unabashed intensity that had brought Draco to his knees, literally and figuratively, just the night before. 

That particular memory coupled with Potter’s loaded stare made all the nonchalance Draco had managed up to this point practically fly out of the window right onto the Quidditch pitch. He feels a warm unpleasantness creep over his face. Almost of their own accord his hands lift to cup his cheeks confirming just how flushed he was becoming. Green eyes twinkled with amusement and a knowing smirk crept onto Potter’s lips. 

Seemingly satisfied with the reaction he had caused from Draco, Potter winks before turning himself back toward the windows. The short interaction sends a pleasant hum of anticipation throughout Draco’s body.

Draco decides difficult could be a good thing. A very good, very promising thing. Anything easy to come by wasn't really all that worth having anyway. He reckons he could learn to deal with difficult so long as the results got him what he wanted. Which was as simple as a difficult boy named Harry Potter.

Stupid, stupid Potter. 

Though, he was willing to admit now, that Potter might not be the only stupid one.

**Author's Note:**

> Again much love and thanks to ForlornFaerie for not only for making me realize my love for Draco but for helping me with this fic! I couldn't have done it without your support (and grammar lol)! Now stop distracting me from WolfStar!! 
> 
> This was my very first Drarry (actually fanfic EVER)! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
